Batman: Rage
by josephabish
Summary: With crime at its low, Roman Sionis aka Black Mask intends to use Professor Pyg's army of dollotrons as a means to taking over Gotham as the former forges a partnership with the latter by providing black market organs for the latter's "work". Meanwhile, Batman investigates the disappearance of Gotham cititzens who have gone missing during their travel outside Gotham.


**Batman: Rage**

 **Gotham Docks**

It's well past midnight and Gotham Docks has a shipment arriving. The Black Mask thug unloading the shipment using a forklift is guided by another thug directing the former towards a mysterious figure in the night. The contents of the shipment are then opened by the figure. The shipment is revealed to be full of black market organs.

Black Mask Thug: *disgusted* I don't know how you do this.

Black Mask Thug 2: Quit it with your nausea, Tony.

Black Mask Thug: I'm sorry but biology was never really my thing.

It is then revealed that the figure is none other than Professor Pyg.

Professor Pyg: Biology can do a lot of things! It has done WONDERS for Pyg and his dollotrons!

Black Mask 2: Look, we don't need to know what you're gonna do with these as long as you deliver.

Professor Pyg: You don't need to worry about Pyg. Black Mask will be very happy with the final products. This is just a mere input.

*Black Mask Thug throws up in the corner*

Black Mask 2: Like I said, we don't need to know.

Professor Pyg: You know, Pyg can make you perfect too. Make you feel no pain. Imagine fighting the Bat without enduring any pain.

Black Mask Thug: What are you? Some sort of pain doctor?

Black Mask Thug 2: Don't listen to him, you idiot! Look, we like ourselves just the way we are. All you need to worry about is delivering.

Professor Pyg: That's a shame. Pyg could have made you both PERFECT!

 **Missing People**

Over at the Batcave, Batman analyses some blood samples.

Alfred: No crime fighting tonight, sir?

Batman: Gotham was very quiet tonight, Alfred. Maybe a little too quiet.

Alfred: What are you analyzing, sir?

Bruce: *as he takes off the cowl* I've been finding samples of blood on the streets. This is the third night in a row. Yet, I can't identify the source.

Alfred: Do the police have any clue regarding this?

Bruce: I'm pretty sure Jim and the GCPD have no clue about this.

Alfred: Did you ask Captain Gordon, sir?

Bruce: I don't want Jim or the GCPD to worry unnecessarily. They have plenty of things to worry about to keep their hands full.

The Batcomputer has finished analyzing the blood sample.

Bruce: DNA Analysis shows that the blood belongs to a Troy Morris according to the Gotham General Hospital. He has been missing reported missing by his wife after his business trip to Central City.

Alfred: So apparently its even dangerous to take a trip away from Gotham.

Bruce: Whoever is doing this is carefully and strategically kidnapping these people. Look at this.

Bruce shows the victim ID of the other two blood samples he found the nights before.

Bruce: Just like Troy Morris, these two have been reported missing after their trips to places outside Gotham.

Alfred: So whoever is doing this is specifically targeting people travelling to destinations outside Gotham. But the question is – why?

Bruce: Perhaps Batman's reputation in Gotham may have something to do with that. But why Gotham citizens of all people?

*Bruce puts on the cowl and heads towards the batmobile*

Bruce: Alfred, see if you can find any connection between these three. I'm going to have a chat with Gordon about this

Alfred: I'll let you know when I have something, Master Bruce.

Alfred starts working on the batcomputer as Bruce leaves the batcave in the batmobile.

 **Pyg's Dollotrons**

Over at an undisclosed location at a shop named Pain's Doll Shop.

Opera music is playing in the background as a man is singing along as he carries a body to a table. The man is revealed to be Professor Pyg.

Professor Pyg: Don't you worry, little bird. Pyg make you better. Pyg make YOU ALL BETTER.

Pyg begins working on the body.

Professor Pyg: Black Mask isn't perfect. He knows nothing about perfection. Pyg on the other hand is MOLDER OF PERFECTION.

A black mask falls off the body's torn jacket as Pyg tears all clothing the body has in order to perform surgery. The body turns out to be that of the Black Mask thug seen in the Docks earlier. The other thug's body is lying on the bloody floor as Pyg starts making incisions on the body on the table.

Professor Pyg: Pyg wishes to thank Black Mask for these organ donations but no worry. The Mask will soon see Pyg's work when he gets molded into perfection himself. *SQUEL* Mother would be so proud. *SQUEL*

Pyg resumes working on the body.

 **Late Night Talk**

Batman arrives on Jim Gordon's office window.

Jim Gordon: I don't care what you say, Wyatt! I will not allow the death sentence over the criminally insane!

Wyatt: But sir! Don't you see?! All you're doing is just filling graves by leaving them locked in a looney Asylum. We both know they're gonna escape today or tomorrow.

Jim: That's enough! If you go out of your line to kill one of these so called "loonies" as you call them, I will not only have your badge but put you in lockup!

Wyatt: Yes, sir.

Wyatt answers with a look of displease.

Jim: Anything else?  
Wyatt: No. sir.

Jim: Then you may return to patrolling as you were supposed to!

Wyatt: Yes, sir.

Gordon waits for Wyatt to leave as Batman enters the office through the window.

Batman: New recruit?

Gordon: Yeah. Just joined last night. A total hothead as well.

Batman: I can see that. Did you tell him about me?

Gordon: I'm pretty sure he's heard about you by now. So, what brings you here?

Batman: The blood of three missing persons have been found on the streets for the past two nights. Including tonight!

Gordon: Missing persons? What are you talking about?

Batman: I found blood samples of each of these victims.

Batman shows the respective missing person poster for the three victims.

Batman: They seemed to be visiting places outside Gotham before their supposed abduction.

Gordon: But why were they abducted in another city?

As Batman gets ready to leave through the window….

Batman: That still remains to be seen. Let your department know about this and tell them to stay vigilante. The perpetrator is most likely operating in Gotham.

 **A Desperate Escape**

Over at Pain's Doll Shop, we see Pyg finishing bandaging the body he was performing surgery on earlier.

Pyg: Wakey wakey, little bird. THE OPERATION WAS A SUCCESS! Pyg make you truly alive now! Now, you feel no pain, no agony! *SQUEL*

The bandaged body rises from the table.

Pyg: You are not alone. *SQUEL* Go play with the dollotrons, little bird. Pyg will join you shortly as soon as the operation for your friend here is done.

The bandaged body goes to the dark room adjacent to the operating room as Pyg lifts the second Black Mask thug and puts him on the operating table.

Pyg: You are so flawed! Pyg don't think he can make you feel good. But no worry, Pyg will better you one way or another! *SQUEL*

Pyg begins tearing the thug's clothes and makes incisions as he gets ready to replace the thug's organs using the black market organs.

Pyg: Pyg so thankful to Black Mask. Now, even the flawed can be repaired! They can be REBORN! *SQUEL*

As Pyg is working on the thug's body. A bandaged body opens its eyes as it lies on a table far away from Pyg's operating table. With the person's face entirely bandaged, the person turns to see Pyg using a meat cleaver to replace organs. The person gasps seeing this horrific sight. The person then tries to stealthily escape the table only to fall on the ground. Pyg turns off the opera music he's been listening to to turn around to see the person trying to escape.

Pyg: *SQUEL* And just where do you think you're going?

The person attempts to run for it!

Pyg: Your work is not finished. Pyg needs to perform more adjustments on you before he can make you perfect.

Pyg then throws the meat cleaver he was using to operate. The meat cleaver hits the person in the shoulder but despite that, the person continues running. Pyg calls for his dollotrons.

Pyg: My darlings! Go fetch your dear brother for me. He is not complete. He is incomplete! *SQUEL* He needs to be repaired before I can make him perfect!

The dollotrons chase after the bandaged man. The bandaged man makes a run for it despite the cleaver in his shoulder. The bandaged man holds his breath as he jumps out of the nearby window shattering the glass. The bandaged man now covered in his own blood and shattered glass sees his own reflection in a puddle of mud as he enters the streets of Gotham.

Bandaged Man: What….is this nightmare?

The man continues to run through the streets as Pyg's dollotrons chase him. Through the broken window, Pyg sees the man heading through the streets of Gotham. Pyg calls off his dollotrons.

Pyg: DOLLOTRONS! COME BACK!...We wouldn't want to attract any attention now, would we?!

The dollotrons retreat to Pain's Doll Shop. As he turns back and heads towards the body of the Black Mask thug he was working on, he says to himself.

Pyg: After all, not everyone gets an invitation to PERFECTION! *SQUEL*

Over at Sionis Industries, Roman Sionis aka the Black Mask asks his personal assistant Ms. Li about the shipment.

 **Black Mask's Agenda**

Black Mask: Any word from the men regarding the shipment?  
Ms. Li: They were instructed to report back after delivering Pyg with the shipment, sir. But they haven't reported back yet.

Black Mask: That shipment arrived an hour ago. How long does it take for these morons to come back from the Docks. It's a 20 minute drive from here!

Ms. Li: Do you want me to send men to the Docks?

Black Mask: Nah. I'm pretty sure, they're Pyg's meat to work on by now. All I care about is him delivering me with an army of his freaks! When you got a freak dressed as Bat guarding this damn city, one has to have an army of freaks in his pocket to take over this city!  
Ms. Li: But sir, what if Pyg betrays us in the process?

Black Mask: You must think of me as a naïve idiot, Ms. Li.

Ms. Li: No sir, I….

Black Mask: I've made some preparations for that. All I need is a distraction. It's a pity! Crime isn't the same as it used to be. Either way, freaks or not, I'M TAKING OVER THIS CITY ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!

 **To be continued….**


End file.
